Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game)
Mortal Kombat X is the 10th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed for current-gen consoles by NetherRealm Studios and by High Voltage Software for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The current-generation console versions were released on April 14, 2015. In March 2015, an official Warner Bros statement announced the delay of the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, which are set to be released sometime in the summer of 2015. On 27 May 2015, there were some unofficial reports that a second delay is coming, however, no official statement regarding the new release date had been given. As of August 28 2015, the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 ports of the game have been cancelled. http://shoryuken.com/2015/08/28/mortal-kombat-x-for-playstation-3-xbox-360-has-been-canceled/ Gameplay Mortal Kombat X features new and returning gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players are able to choose from multiple variations of each character (3 by default), which changes how that character plays. For example: in Scorpion's "Ninjutsu" variation, he get swords to use in kombat, but if his "Inferno" variation is selected instead, he gets the ability to summon a demon from multiple directions to attack the opponent. Variations is perhaps the biggest new gameplay addition in the game. The game will also feature the return of X-Ray moves introduced in the previous title. The press release promised "all new gameplay" featuring "a new fully-connected experience that launches players into a persistent online game where every fight matters in a global battle for supremacy. This was of course in reference to Factions Mode, a new online mode in which the player is allowed to choose between the five available factions, consisting of the Special Forces soldiers, the Lin Kuei warriors, the White Lotus monks, the Black Dragon mercenaries and the Brotherhood of Shadow acolytes. The game also introduces the "Stamina Meter". The stamina meter is located below the characters' health bars. The stamina meter has two bars which are used when the player does certain things (however, not all actions use a whole bar of the stamina meter). Dashing, for an example, uses stamina. Running from some of the past Mortal Kombat games also makes a return, and drains the stamina meter. Interactables from NetherRealm Studio's previous game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, are also in MKX. One block of stamina is used if the characters use an interactable and they will gain all of their stamina back by not doing any actions that use stamina for a few seconds. The "Super Meter" from Mortal Kombat (2011) also makes a return in MKX. Just like in MK 2011, the player can gain up to three blocks of super meter, by either taking damage, or by doing special moves. One block of the super meter can be used to "Enhance" special moves. Enhancing special moves may increase the damage of the attack, do additional hits, add special properties and so on. By using two bars of super meter, the character can preform a "Breaker". Breakers allow interruption of an opponent's combo, pushing them away. Using all three bars of super meter allows the use of the "X-Ray" attack mentioned above. X-Rays are super moves that do multiple hits and big damage if they land (for more information, read: X-Ray). Like all past games in the main series, Mortal Kombat X uses 4 buttons for attacks; Back Punch, Front Punch, Back Kick, and Front Kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence (a list of combos and other types of attacks can be found under the "Movelist" while paused in-game). Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. More to be added... Plot Two years after the events of Mortal Kombat, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Kenshi coordinate a battalion to protect the Jinsei from the forces of Shinnok who was found manipulating the events of Mortal Kombat. Whlie on one of the helicopters, the trio are attacked by Scorpion and a spectre of the undead Kuai Liang. During the ensuring fight Johnny manages to push Scorpion off the helicopter. Scorpion manages to teleport away leading Johnny to hit the ground, stunned but otherwise unhurt. With the pilots killed and the helicopter damaged, Sonya is able to crash land the craft. Johnny is able to defeat both undead warriors, and rejoins Kenshi and Sonia. Meanwhile, Raiden and Fujin are in the Sky Temple protecting the entrance to the Jinsei from the Netherrealm demons. Suddenly, Quan Chi arrives and brings Kabal, Sindel and Stryker under his control to fight them. Johnny, Sonya, Kenshi and the rest of battalion arrive at the Dead Woods where it is guarded by the spectres of Jax and Smoke. Unfortunately, a portal of revenant warriors led by Nightwolf reveals their presence and they are forced to fight. Johnny battles and defeats Smoke and Jax in order to protect Sonya, while Kenshi manages to defeat Nightwolf. Back in the Jinsei Chamber, Raiden and Fujin manage to fight the three specters, when Shinnok appears and restores them. After defeating the three specters again, Raiden and Fujin are quickly defeated by Shinnok using his amulet. When about to imprison both gods, Shinnok is stopped by Johnny Cage, who manages to separate Shinnok from his amulet. Shinnok then defeats Kenshi, Fujin, Raiden and Sonya. When Shinnok is about to use a spell over Sonya, Johnny conjures a green aura to protect her, then fights Shinnok. Johnny, under Raiden's request, gives him the amulet with which he imprisons Shinnok inside it. 20 years later, Johnny and Sonya create a Special Forces team, which consists of Cassie Cage (the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya), Takeda Takahashi (the son of Kenshi), Jacqui Briggs (the daughter of Jackson Briggs), and Kung Jin (the younger cousin of Kung Lao). Their current mission is to infiltrate the Lin Kuei's Temple and determine the Grandmaster's allegiance. Meanwhile in Outworld, Kano is dealing with Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah a price in exchange for Mileena's location. Mileena alongside Tanya and Rain, unleash an ambush on Kotal's presession. Kano tries to kill Kotal (revealing that he was paid by Mileena to assassinate him), but is defeated. Kotal is about to kill Kano, but is stopped by Tanya, who he defeats. Teleporting to the top of the building where the conspirators are, Kotal Kahn takes Mileena down, but is dropped down by Rain. After defeating Rain, Kotal defeats Mileena...but before he gives the finishing blow, Mileena wields a golden amulet that wipes out scores of Kotal's forces, yet wounds her in the process. Rain then teleports Mileena away, and the rebels retreat. Back in Earthrealm, the Special Forces team ambush the new Lin Kuei Grandmaster, who is non other than Kuai Liang himself. After he and the Lin Kuei defeat Cassie's team, it is revealed that the whole exercise is a test...Kuai Liang warns that unless Cassie's unit fights as a team, it is doomed to defeat. Johnny Cage reveals that the team is groomed to be the next defenders of Earthrealm, particularly in light of the potential outcome of Outworld's civil war. Returning to the Refugee Kamp, Sonya recieves a group of Outworlders, and she and Johnny interrogates Li Mei, one of the refugees. Li Mei describes that Mileena used a talisman to destroy civilian and kombatant alike in her rebellion against Kotal Kahn. Raiden suspects that the talisman in question is non other than Shinnok's amulet and goes to where it was placed under guard. Sonya orders Cassie's group to travel to Outworld in order to obtain an alliance with Kotal Kahn to stop Mileena. Observing Johnny's humor, Li Mei compares him to another Earthrealm warrior who aided Mileena and crossed over with the refugees. Revealing that one of this warrior's eyes "glowed red", Sonya and Johnny realize that Kano may have sneaked in with the Outworld refugees, and begin to hunt for him there. In Outworld, Erron Black stops Cassie's team and for being Earthrealmers, he threats them to death. Kung Jin is able to convince him to let them speak to Kotal. During a public execution, Kung prevents a death of a thief, but is attacked by Erron and Ferra & Torr, which he defeats. D'Vorah surrounds Cassie's team and for interfering in the realm's rules, they would be sentenced to death, but gives them a chance to speak to Kotal. The team confronts Jin's actions for putting in risk a peace pact between both realms, and he says that not all the thieves are irredeemable. In a flashback scene 5 years ago, Jin manages to steal a jade statue from The Sky Temple that was given to Raiden by his family, but is confronted by Raiden. Jin blames Raiden for letting Kung Lao's death and fights him. After their altercation, Raiden reveals that he wanted to be attacked so Jin would be more reasonable. Raiden convinces him to join the Shaolin, despite Jin's belief that he would not be accepted "for what he is". Raiden gives him back the statue and says that "it is never too late". Jin then is able to defeat Kotal in a "trial by Kombat". Meanwhile, Sonya hunts down Kano at the refugee camp. During a flashback scene, it is revealed 20 years previously that during a skirmish with Quan Chi, the revenant warriors Jax, Kuai Liang and Scorpion are restored to mortal form. However, the kinship she felt with Johnny since that time has suffered to the point that they are barely on speaking terms. After finding a murdered refugee, Sonya and Kenshi capture Kano and learn where Mileena's forces are hiding. After Kotal and the Earthrealmers reach a temporary alliance to stop Mileena, we see through D'Vorah's flashback the coup that five years earlier deposed Mileena and placed Kotal on the throne (as well as Baraka's demise in the process). After Mileena and her forces are defeated, Kotal has her executed by D'Vorah's hand in a rather gruesome manner. However, Kotal then double-crosses the Earthrealm warriors and has them imprisoned. D'Vorah, however, is an agent for Shinnok. She kills the amulet's guards, and steals the amulet. Using his powers, Takeda is able to free himself and his fellow prisoners as they attempt to regain the amulet while fighting off the Outworld warriors. The Earthrealm warriors may have their victory over Outworld warriors, but they find out that the amulet has been stolen. However, General Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage found Jax in Briggs Farm. And she asked Jax for help rejoin Special Forces fight against Quan Chi and the Neatherrealm warriors. Jax was finally decided and he willing to protect his family as well. More to be added... Kombatants Mortal Kombat X contains a roster of 24 characters (excluding DLC). Each character has 3 different variations, which impacts strategy, moveset, and appearance. Returning Characters *Ermac *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kano *Kenshi *Kitana *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Mileena *Quan Chi *Raiden *Reptile *Scorpion *Shinnok *Sonya Blade *Sub-Zero New Characters *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Erron Black *Ferra & Torr *Jacqui Briggs *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Takeda Takahashi Non-playable Characters * Baraka * Corrupted Shinnok * Daegon * Frost * Fujin * Jade * Kabal * Li Mei * Moloch * Nightwolf * Rain * Sareena * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shujinko * Sindel * Smoke * Stryker * Taven DLC Characters *Alien *Bo' Rai Cho *Goro *Jason Voorhees *Leatherface *Predator *Tanya *Tremor *Triborg Costumes: Cassie Cage: * Sub-Zero Kosplay Cassie Cage ( Cosplay Pack) D'vorah: * Wretch D'Vorah (Apocalypse Pack) Ermac: *Klassic Ermac *Pharaoh Ermac (Horror Pack) *Krimson Ermac Erron Black: * Bounty Hunter Erron Black (Apocalypse Pack) Ferra/Torr: * Executioner Ferra/Torr (Medieval Pack) Jacqui Briggs: * Scorpion Kosplay Jacqui Briggs (Cosplay Pack) Jax: *Carl Weathers as Dillon (Predator/Prey Pack) *MK3 Jax (Klassic Pack 2) Johnny Cage: *Commando Johnny Cage (Predator/Prey Pack) *Soccer Johnny Cage (Brazil Pack) Kano: *MK1 Kano (Klassic Pack 1) *Revolution Kano (Kold War Pack) Kenshi: * Ronin Kenshi (Samurai Pack) Kitana: * Jingu Kitana (Samurai Pack) Kotal Kahn: * Dark Lord Kotal Kahn (Medieval Pack) Kung Jin: * Marksman Kung Jin (Medieval Pack) Kung Lao: *Gaucho Kung Lao (Brazil Pack) *MK3 Kung Lao (Klassic Pack 2) Liu Kang: *Capoeira Liu Kang (Brazil Pack) *MK1 Liu Kang (Klassic Pack 1) Mileena: *Vampiress Mileena (Horror Pack) Quan Chi: *MK4 Quan Chi (Klassic Pack 2) Reptile: *Klassic Reptile *Kraken Reptile (Horror Pack) Scorpion: *Gold Scorpion (Coarse Kollector's Edition Exclusive) *Infrared Scorpion (Predator/Prey Pack) *Klassic Scorpion *Kold War Scorpion Shinnok: * Samurai Shinnok (Samurai Pack) Sonya Blade: *MK1 Sonya Blade (Klassic Pack 1) *Motherland Sonya Blade (Kold War Pack) Sub-Zero: *Blue Steel Sub-Zero *Klassic Sub-Zero *Tundra Sub-Zero (Kold War Pack) Takeda: * Warrior Takeda (Apocalypse Pack) Fatalities Jax: *Arm Rip (Klassic Fatalities 2) Johnny Cage: *Decap (Klassic Fatalities 1) Kitana: *Decapitation (Klassic Fatalities 2) Kung Lao: *Hat Split (Klassic Fatalities 2) Mileena: *Man-Eater (Klassic Fatalities 2) Scorpion: *Toasty (Klassic Fatalities 1) Sonya Blade: *Kiss of Death (Klassic Fatalities 1) Sub-Zero: *Head Rip (Klassic Fatalities 1) Kombat Pack The Kombat Pack is a season pass that unlocks the DLC shown below upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters and 5 skin packs: Characters *Jason Voorhees *Tanya *Predator *Tremor Skin Packs *Samurai Pack (Jingu Kitana, Ronin Kenshi, Samurai Shinnok) *Horror Pack (Kraken Reptile, Pharaoh Ermac, Vampiress Mileena) *Klassic Pack 1 (MK1 Kano, MK1 Liu Kang, MK1 Sonya Blade) *Predator/Prey Pack (Carl Weathers as Dillon for Jax, Commando Johnny Cage, Infrared Scorpion) *Klassic Pack 2 (MK3 Jax, MK3 Kung Lao, MK4 Quan Chi) Kombat Pack 2/Mortal Kombat XL On March 1st, 2016 (October 4th on PC), Kombat Pack 2 was released and included five characters (four if you already own Goro) and a skin pack. Mortal Kombat XL, a version of the game that bundles the game and all existing downloadable content together, was released alongside KP2 on the same dates. Characters *Alien *Bo' Rai Cho *Leatherface *Goro *Triborg Skin Packs *Apocalypse Pack (Wretch D'Vorah, Warrior Takeda, Bounty Hunter Erron Black) - Included with KP2 *Cosplay Pack (Sub-Zero Kosplay Cassie Cage and Scorpion Kosplay Jacqui Briggs) - Included with MKXL, separate purchase otherwise *Medieval Pack (Dark Lord Kotal Kahn, Marksman Kung Jin, Executioner Ferra/Torr) - Included with MKXL, separate purchase otherwise Stages * Dead Woods * Destroyed City * Emperor's Courtyard * Jinsei Chamber * Kove * Krossroads * Kuatan Jungle * Lin Kuei Temple * Outworld Marketplace * Pit * Quan Chi's Fortress * Refugee Kamp * Sky Temple * Training Room Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat X. Singleplayer *Arcade *Versus *Training *Story *Living Towers (requires online connection) *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Endless *Survivor Multiplayer *Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) *Team Battle (online only) *King of the Hill (online only) Factions Read More: Factions Mode Factions is a continuous, affiliation-based Multiplayer mode (introduced in Mortal Kombat X) in which players can compete with other players for points that go to the faction they've chosen. At the end of each week, a faction and player within that faction will be announced as the winners. Players can also earn various rewards by competing in this mode, some of which are faction-specific Faction Kills, a new form of Fatality. Achievements and Trophies See Mortal Kombat X Achievements and Trophies. Mortal Kombat X Comic Read More: Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) The Mortal Kombat X Comic is a comic series launched and published by DC Comics in association with NetherRealm Studios, serving as a prequel to the game of the same name. Editions *Amazon Exclusive Import Edition: **Disc copy of Mortal Kombat X, Kollector's Box, Serialized Steel Card, Hand Painted Scorpion Statue, Exclusive Steel Pack, In-Game Bonus Content, and Comic Book Volume 1. *Kollector's Edition by Coarse: **Disc copy of Mortal Kombat X, Scorpion Figurine by Coarse, Certificate of Authenticity, Gold Scorpion Skin and Kombat Pack DLC. *GameStop Exclusive Limited Edition: **Disc copy of Mortal Kombat X, Kombat Pack Downloadable Content, Cold War Scorpion Skin (GameStop Exclusive), and Exclusive Key Art. * Premium Edition (digital download only): **Digital copy of Mortal Kombat X, and the Kombat Pack DLC *GAME Special Edition: ** Disc copy of Mortal Kombat X, and Unique Steel Pack Mobile Game Read More: Mortal Kombat X (mobile game) Mortal Kombat X: Mobile was released on April 7, 2015 for iOS devices and on May 5, 2015 for Android devices. Cross-connectivity will also be expanded upon featuring rewards and content that can be unlocked for both the mobile and console version in cross-play. Currently, the game is available in the AppStore for iOS, and certain countries for Android. Cast *Troy Baker - Erron Black, Fujin, Shinnok *Ronald M. Banks - Quan Chi *Steven Blum - Bo' Rai Cho, Reptile, Sub-Zero *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kung Jin *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage, Rain, Smoke *Ashly Burch - Cassie Cage *Vic Chao - Goro, Kenshi, Sektor, Tri-Borg *Tom Choi - Liu Kang *Grey DeLisle - Additional Voices *Greg Eagles - Baraka, Jax Briggs *Richard Epcar - Raiden *Jennifer Hale - Tanya *Tricia Helfer - Sonya Blade *Nathan Hosner - Narrator *Kelly Hu - D'Vorah, Frost, Sindel *Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn *Will Yun Lee - Kung Lao *Michael McConnohie - Kano *Danielle Nicolet - Jacqui Briggs, Sareena *Jamieson Price - Ermac *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *Parry Shen - Takeda Takahashi *Karen Strassman - Kitana, Mileena *Tara Strong - Ferra, Li Mei *Fred Tatasciore - Torr, Tremor Development NetherRealm Studios started publicly hiring for the eighth generation development in April 2012. In July 2013, a new Mortal Kombat game was announced to be in development and was said to be released alongside the film series' reboot in September 2015. At the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, Lance Sloan, producer of the web series Mortal Kombat: Legacy, confirmed the next Mortal Kombat game to be in production, and that there were intentions of a simultaneous release between the game and a new Mortal Kombat film. In February 2014, actor Kiefer Sutherland revealed his involvement in this "huge game". According to Karen Strassman's (the voice of Kitana and Mileena in 2011's Mortal Kombat) acting resume, the game's working title was Mortal Kombat 2.A PDF file from Strassman's official website. The game's poster was leaked and a new logo was revealed on May 28, 2014, with the game being teased to be possibly announced on June 2 and speculated to be titled Mortal Kombat X. On June 2, 2014, the title was officially revealed as Mortal Kombat X, alongside an official reveal trailer featuring a fight between the iconic characters Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The game made its "first public appearance" at E3 2014 starting on June 10th, where they confirmed and announced multiple characters and stages, and also released additional information and the first ever gameplay of the game. On August 28th, it was announced that the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 ports of the game have been cancelled. http://shoryuken.com/2015/08/28/mortal-kombat-x-for-playstation-3-xbox-360-has-been-canceled/ Trivia *Mortal Kombat X is the first game in the Mortal Kombat series to come to PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. **It's also the first game in the main series to come to Steam on the primary release date. *This game marks the first appearance/usage of variations. *Originally, it was stated the game takes place twenty-five years after Mortal Kombat 2011's ending. When it was changed during production, several inconsistencies emerged, both within the game and the comic. **As listed above, there was going to be ports of Mortal Kombat X on earlier generation consoles (PS3 and Xbox 360), but was cancelled. According to sources, due to not meeting quality standards of the current Mortal Kombat games they cancelled the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions. **In the comics, Jacqui and Cassie Cage are shown to be older than Takeda. In the game, it's implied they are the same age, but the two would be younger than Takeda, as they were born after the Netherrealm invasion twenty years ago, while Takeda is at least twenty-three years old as shown in the game. **In the comics, Mileena was overthrown by Kotal Kahn as ruler of Outworld and the Outworld Civil War has been happening for many years. In the game, Mileena was overthrown only five years ago and the earliest the Civil War could have occurred is the same year. Ermac on the other hand, after Kotal assumed the leadership of Outworld, remained an acquaintance to Mileena. **When Sonya informs Jax that Quan Chi has resurfaced, Jax states he's been missing for twenty-five years, but Quan Chi was last confronted twenty years ago when Jax, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion were restored and freed from Quan Chi's control. **There's a flashback to twenty-five years ago about Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao saving monks during the events of the second Mortal Kombat Tournament. Because the events in the first three games are shown to occur within the same year in Mortal Kombat 2011, this would mean either that the Netherrealm invasion occurred twenty-three years ago or the Netherrealm invasion was five years after the events in Mortal Kombat 2011. *In February 2015, Todd McFarlane granted Warner Bros. a limited window of permission to use Spawn in its games. In an interview in April 2015, Ed Boon revealed that Spawn had been discussed as a potential guest character early in development, but that he did not know McFarlane had made the offer until after Mortal Kombat X’s release. References External links *https://www.mortalkombat.com/ de:Mortal_Kombat_X es:Mortal_Kombat_X pt:Mortal_Kombat_X ru:Mortal_Kombat_X Category:Games Category:Downloadable Game Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat X